The Ugly Solution
by Azure Kisses
Summary: Being the Heilipolis hearthrob, Athrun has a major problem, fangirls. To solve this, he decides to get a girlfriend who is so not insterested in him.Challenges arise as he attemps to persuade her and turns her into a decent 'dream girl'.Asucaga!


**The Ugly Solution**

By Azure Kisses

_**Disclaimer**: Gundam Seed is rightfully owned by Bandai and other such companies that have no whatsoever relationships with me. Any event that occurs in this fanfiction has nothing to do with the real events of the story, thus known as an Alternate Universe. _

_**Author's Note**: Hello, this is my first Gundam Seed story. If you think that this is one of those overused 'dating bet' cliché plots, then you're a hundred percent wrong. There'll be twists and turns weaving the chapters together, which I'll give my best to establish on microsoft words. Enjoy the chapter and please remember to leave your opinion in the form of a review afterwards _

_**Apologies**:Sorry about the Fllay and Meer bashing, I have nothing against them, honest! In fact, they're twot of my favourite characters Oh, and sorry again for the slight OOCness. ._

Chapter One: Dreadful Encounter

The sun hung ablaze against the cloudless sky, enamating hot rays towards people's bodies, clearing away all existing clouds. Everyone below groaned and moaned about the heat, with the exception of one. She was your average seventeen-your-old teenager, labelled as a geek, the term for ' lame person who absurdly have no such interest in social trash, i.e. the campus's latest school gossip, fashion,etc.' Despite her unruly blonde hair, she was not a ditz, like some people assumed most blondes to be. She proudly mantained a straight record for school attendance, class performance and never failed to hand in her homework on time.

She was definitely not part of the 'in-crowd', but surprisingly, her looks surpass a few of its rightful members. Under the tomboyish enssemble of a red plain T-shirt and baggy jeans, were womanly curves that rivaled models. Behind the horn-rimmed 'nerd' spectacles were gorgeous hazel eyes which an average male could spent hours gawking at. Once she applied make-up to her features, she could infatuate a man's heart with one stare. But she chose not too, as she surprisingly preferred to be a nobody, thank you very much.

This particular day was a Sunday, her most favourite day of the week. On Sundays, she was free of the demanding clutches of her nanny Mana, who constantly nagged at her to ditch her manly act and be more feminine, in order to make her well-respected father Lord Uzumi proud and whatnot. She could roam to any place she desired in the boundaries of Heliopollis and that day, she chose to stop for a drink at her favourite café while committing to her hobby at the same time-sketching random pictures.

Walking briskly down the burning concrete pathway, she halted her tracks in front of the A&A Café's counter. " Good afternoon Andy," She greeted the man behind the counter.

Andrew Watfiled slid down his black sunglasses in order to see who he was speaking too. He smiled once he realized who it was, his regular, most well-known customer. " Well well, look who we have here," he said, " The regular, princess?"

" Yes, and stop calling me that!" Cagalli demanded heatedly, " I'm no more than a princess than you are of a food critic!"

A few years back, Andrew decided to try a career as a food critic. Unfortunately, he failed miserably, for yoghurt simply tasted weird when applied on kebabs. Since the shameful experience onwards, he decided to make the wise decision to stick to coffee making and became his own boss, yearning to concot the perfect coffee ever.

" Alright, no need to get rough with me," he whipped his head around and called, " Aisha, one double cream lattte for our non-princess Cagalli please!"

" Coming dear," Aisha, Andrew's dear wife and assistant trotted hurriedly out of the kitchen, a cool cup of latte in her hand. She thrusted it to Cagalli, trying not to burst into laughter upon remembering her husband's latest nickname for her.

" Thanks," Cagalli took it from her and slapped down a two-dollar note. With that, she plopped down at the nearest seat and fished out her dark green sketchbook from within her grey backpack, which had a 2B pencil attached to it. Inspired by the hustling and bustling atmosphere around her, she swiftly began, looking up every now and then to absorb every single little details or savour her icy drink.

Just then, a familiar figure approached her. Way too engrossed in her latest masterpiece, Cagalli was too engrossed to take notice of her, until she chirped, " Knock knock, Cagals in there?"

" Whoa!" Cagalli nearly jumped up in shock, instantly calming down the minute she realized who it was, her best-friend-forever, Lacus Clyne. " Lacus, quit sneaking up on me, its…its…scary!"

Lacus giggled girlishly, flipping her lucious pink hair over her sweaty bare shoulders. " Aww, don't be such a meanie!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, across her face was plastered a 'WTF?' look. Up till this day, she could not understand how through it all, she and Lacus could even stand each other. Both girls were in complete contrast with each other. Very unlike the so-called masculine Cagalli, Lacus was extremely female in every single aspect one could gather. She started going around chasing boys when she was six, was professional in make-up and fashion the minute her mother trusted her to polish her looks up on her own and contracted sheer joy from finding out personal news from fellow schoolmates.

As expected, she began to take interest in cheerleading the second she stepped into high school, where the squad immediately welcomed her with open arms. For months she had begged for Cagalli to take part in the auditions to, but to no avail. Besides, Cagalli did not possess Lacus's graceful and clean acrobatic moves, and therefore would surely make a fool of herself if indeed she gave in. Thank god for her persistent character.

Considering Lacus's social friendly manner, she did not let her extracculicular and preppy new chums get in the way of her and Cagalli's friendship. From this, Cagalli could safely define that befriending her was indeed the right choice.

" Whatever," Cagalli dropped the childish subject, " Why are you looking for me anyway?" As she inquired, she criticized Lacus's outfit for the day. Hot pink tank top and black leather miniskirt. Way too revealing, according to Cagalli's taste.

" I wasn't," Lacus replied, " Fllay, Meer and I are on our way to the mall and I just wonder if you would like to come along with us."

" No thanks," Cagalli rejected the offer a little too quickly, " I have somewhere to go after the next five minutes. Thanks anyway, Lacus." Big lie. She was totally free that day. Lacus she certainly did not mind hanging out with, it's just Fllay and Meer she despised.

Fllay was pratically the leader of the popular 'chosen ones', luckily Lacus won the hearts of many others with her sweet personality. Daughter of a rich governor, Fllay was arrogant and typically daddy's spoilt I-need-to-be-deflowered ASAP, whatever-lamers, little girl. She was no fool and knew that if it was not for her father's high status, everyone in the campus would be treating her like dirt. That was why she did everything she could to stay on top, including befriending her rival and wasting precious time cheering for brainless jocks. She could easily be the cheerleading captain due to ten months of tedious expensive lessons, but Lacus got the job and she was degraded itno vice-captain. Happy she was not.

Lacus was not only her rival for popularity, but also in love. Though Fllay already had a boyfriend, the dull and talentless Sai Argyle, she secretly crushed on Kira, who coincidentally was Cagalli's twin brother. Kira was generally a 'good boy', the baskeball team captain but always holding up his top grades despite all the time-consuming trainings he had to carry out , definitely a top ten hot hunkies material.Too bad he was already madly in love with Lacus, having a steady relationship with her for over two months. Fllay always seized every opportunity to break them apart, going to the extend of sucking up to Cagalli, offering her a more decent reputation and such in return for betraying her best friend. Luckily, she had absolutely no interest in that. Fllay's plan for happiness was so obvious: Ruin Lacus, steal her boyfriend, replace her and live happily ever after. Cagalli had only one comment at this, " Loser."

Meer assumed she too, was also widely loved by the crowd. Her 'humble' beginnings started out as Lacus's random 'fangirl', always copying whatever she does and acts all buddy-buddy around her. Little did she know that half the reason why Lacus agreed to become her ' best girlfriend' was out of pity and Fllay could barely stand her. A conversation with Meer would be pointless to the bitter end, as nearly everyone of her sentences began with, ' You know, Lacus said the other day…' Thus elaborating on Lacus's opinions and such. Cagalli had a different remark, " Fraud."

However, Cagalli did not inform Lacus of what she personally thought, for somehow it would hurt Lacus's feelings. Seriously, being too kind, symphatetic and friendly also had its flaws.

A car's honking resounded not far away from them. Turning her head to the right, Cagalli spotted loser and fraud sitting in a red sportscar, loser behind the wheel, fraud at the backseat.

" Hey Lacus, so is whats-her-name tagging along or what?" Fllay inquired impatiently, her feet threatening to jerk on the gas pedal.

" No," Lacus shook her head, " And her name is Cagalli, wait up girls!"

" Yeah, wait for Lacus!" Meer unneccassarily added. At top speed, Lacus skipped towards them and jumped into the shotgun seat, cheering away as Fllay resumed her driving. Once all that was left of the car was dust, Cagalli adverted her attention back at her sketchbook. Now that the interruption was gone, its back to…

_WHOOOSH! _

Uh-oh, what now? A dark blue whirl whizzed past her and dived under the table, shaking it ever-so slightly. Tentatively, Cagalli bent down to see who it was and to her surprise, she saw Athrun Zala, hearthrob of Heliopolis High. No girl was ever seen left in his wake oohing and awing. Well, except Cagalli, of course.

" Hide me please," He begged, even his emerald orbs were trembling uncontrollably in fear, " They're stalking me everywhere!"

Before Cagalli could even ask what he was talking about, a bunch of enthusiastic juniors marched up her quickly. Every single one of them was clothed with a matching 'I Love Athrun' T-shirt, scrawled over Athrun's photo taken from a magazine. Some held ' Support MexAthrun!' flags, others carriedi ' A Guide To Athrun Zala' books. Cagalli sweatdropped at the group's interesting…merchandise.

" Hey you there, she-geek!" One of them screeched at her in a high pitch tone.

" My name's Cagalli, moron!" Cagalli shot back, though used to this treatment.

" Whatever!" The girl scowled, " Hey, did you see where that sweet-handsome-gorgeous-cute-irresistable-charming-"

" I don't know where Athrun is, so cut it!" Cagalli blurted out.

" How do you know I was talking about him?" The girl slitted her eyes suspiciously.

" Hello, which guy could possibly be descriped in that many words?" Cagalli answered, hoping that it would be satisfying enough to drive them away. Apparently, she became an expert in lying from various experiences.

" She's lying!" Another Athrun Zala hardcore fangirl piped up, " Don't you think…she might be having an affair with our honey-pokkie?" Gaspsts errupted reponsively among them.

Cagalli slapped her hand on her forehad. How absurd could they get? She could sense Athrun cowering, clasping his hands in prayer. His life depended completely on her now.

" Hey, if he refuses to see any of you beautiful young ladies, why would he go after me?" Cagalli forced herself to say.

" You're right," The first girl, who Cagalli assumed is the fangirls' leader, nodded in agreement, " No way our Athrun dearest would have such poor taste! Look at her, numerous split ends!"

" Not to mention an absurd sense of style," The second girl supplied.

That was the last straw. Cagalli could feel annoyance and fury engulfing her, making it unable for her to contain herself any longer. " That is enough!" She roared, " The absurd ones are you people, which part of me is more absurd than you? Don't think I'm so airhead as to obsess with your Athrun-something, don't you think I have better things to do than stalk an innocent person? So I don't know where he went, you got a problem with that, huh? Huh? Huh?"

The group shrunk back in fear. " Girls, lets just check around Chestnut street," The leader motioned, her voice quavery. The rest nodded fervently and they sashayed off, frightened to the core. Cagalli smirked triumphantly to herself. Ha, the old trick works every time!

" Okay, you can come out now," She whispered.

Athrun slowly got to his feet and heaved a sigh of relief. " Thanks, you don't know how hard it is to become a model and not gain any fans."

" Do you mean that in a serious or egoistical way?" Cagalli found herself asking, being a girl who was not afraid to clarify her opinions.

Athrun was taken aback, but in a more amused sense. No girl had ever asked him such an non-flirtiaous question before. If it was any other girl except this intriguing geeky blonde, she would ask him out in a heartbreak or imply that she likes him and wants to be 'more than friends'. A good thing his savior was this intriguing geeky blonde. " Err…the serious way?"

" In that case, good luck avoiding them in future," Cagalli began packing her stuff into her backpack and finished the last of her drink. Just when she got up to leave, Athrun instinctively questioned, " Hey wait, where are you going?"

" Home, of course," Cagalli answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, " I think I have enough of an outdoor adventure for today, don't feel like rescuing another soon-to-be Tom Cruise."

" I'm on my way to see my friends, would you like to come along as a form of gratitude?" Athrun offered, taking himself by surprise. It had been ages since he had asked a girl to go with him to anywhere.

" No thanks, I had quite enough offers for today and I'm beaten," Cagalli turned him down rather bluntly.

" Oh," Athrun sighed, a bit disappointed. ' At least that was expected,' he inwardly reassured himself. A girl who doesn't ask him out was bound to reject him too, it all comes in the appointed package. " Well…could I at least get a name?" He requested hopefully, " I'm Athrun, you've probably heard my name from somewhere."

" Cagalli," Cagalli told him brusquely, beginning to walk away into the distance, " We take the same chemistry class together."

" See you at school tomorrow!" Athrun shouted at her. She didn't say a word, eventually fading away into the crowd. Before she did, he kept staring intently at her retreating back. " Marvellous friend she would make," he commented under his breath, as he hailed a cab to take him to his friend Yzak's place. " Wish I could see her again…"

You will Athrun, you will. But not as a 'marvellous friend', but a teeny weeny bit more than that…

To Be Continued…


End file.
